


Flash Flood Under The Bed 床下洪流

by tiandlzz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiandlzz/pseuds/tiandlzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>攻受是罗猴←注意攻受，是罗猴！<br/>本文字数1/?：8009中文字</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Flood Under The Bed 床下洪流

**Author's Note:**

> 因为不老歌似乎不能再发肉文了，所以改到AO3上发，AO3的中文tag搜索似乎有点问题，不过也没关系，只是把这里当作一个文库而已。  
> 写到最后发现还不过瘾，所以也许会变成长篇肉文也说不定：）

那是一个超出了想象范畴的亲吻。粘腻，充满了色气。Gareth盯着Cristiano把身体抽离开那个陌生的男人，然后看着Cristiano和那个男人钻进兰博基尼，一路驶出停车场。Gareth仍然站在他的SUV侧面，手指如同五分钟之前那样搭在门把手上，居然像灌了铅一样使不出一丁点的力气。

 

这很诡异，因为他对他队友的私人生活其实并不感兴趣，但是心里想的是一回事，亲眼目睹到又是另一回事。更何况，那个队友是Cristiano Ronaldo。他的队友看起来非常沉溺在和那个陌生男人的亲昵互动里，根本没注意到躲藏在停车场内的另一个人，或者说也许根本就不在乎有另一个人的意外撞见。

 

然而这跟他有什么关系？Gareth对自己这诡异的心情感到很疑惑。最好的方式应该是他耸耸肩，把购物买的东西塞进副驾驶，然后装作什么都没看见那样驾车回家，和其他人一个字都别提有关于他在商场停车场的所见所闻。这样才是一个拥有职业素养的运动员。

 

但是，但是，那可是Ronaldo啊，他能强行当作没看见吗？他情不自禁在回家的路上不停脑内回放那个吻，看起来非常美好的吻，Cristiano的舌头隐约间在唇间和那个陌生男人的舌头交缠，如果Gareth再走近一些，可能还会听到那些能让他面红耳赤的声音。他居然在想象Cristiano的呻吟声！Gareth气急败坏地一掌捶在方向盘上，发出一声突兀的喇叭声。Gareth踩在油门上的脚像是踩在棉花上，他即时反应了过来，差一点就撞上了前面因红灯而停下的小汽车屁股上。

 

太糟糕了。

 

——

 

“Toni。嘿，Toni。”他叫住了德国籍的金发队友。

 

“什么？”Toni转过身来，满眼的疑问。

 

“我就想问一个问题，呃……”Gareth犹豫了一会儿继续说，“你……觉得Cristiano最近怎么样了？”

 

“Cris？他怎么了？”Toni眼里的问号变得更大了些，这让Gareth开始后悔了。他不应该找别人说这事，起码不该是找Luka以外的人说这事，但Luka今天没来，他自己又憋得慌。他暗自捶了自己一拳，强迫自己做到基本的吐字流畅。

 

“他啊，你有没有觉得他……和女朋友分手太久了？”话一出口他就更加后悔了，因为Toni看着他的样子变得扭曲起来。

 

“你八卦。”德国人显然在憋笑。

 

Gareth涨红了脸，他想反驳，但又一个字都憋不出来。他也不能说他在周末的商场停车场撞见了和陌生男子激吻的Cristiano，这会让事态变得更糟糕。

 

“如果你想追求他，当然是最好趁现在。”Toni拍了拍Gareth的肩膀，装模作样地安慰道。

 

“我不是这个意思。”至少他确信他自己不是同性恋。

 

“开个玩笑嘛。我觉得他一个人过得也挺开心的，你们住得那么近，真关心他的话走两步就到了啊。”

 

说得对啊。Gareth点了点头，如果他自己真的很在意的话，为什么不直接去问Cristiano本人呢？那位葡萄牙人今天离开得很早，仿佛有什么要事一般。Gareth做了最坏的猜测，Cristiano是去和那位陌生男子约会也说不定。他自己在更衣室里和队友八卦其他的队友实在有点不利于更衣室和谐。Toni最后又拍了拍他，然后走出了更衣室。

 

Gareth回身看着衣柜门，然后下意识看了眼左侧属于Cristiano的那面衣柜，Karim抬起脸来恰好对上了Gareth的视线，在Gareth反应过来之前，Karim先笑了起来：“我知道我今天穿的衣服很新潮，但你这样看着我也会让我挺不好意思的。”

 

Gareth这才注意到Karim穿的这件花呢花哨的毛衣，也笑了出来，“去你的。”

 

——

 

Cristiano的家亮着灯，黄昏后的天色还有一点点泛紫，离完全地昏暗下来估计不会超过十分钟。他紧张地张望了好一阵子，像个狗仔一样害怕被捉现行。虽然这条路上没有一个人，但他还是谨慎地戴上了棒球帽和卫衣兜帽，他双手插在兜里，被冷风吹得有些发抖。他按了下门铃，又看了一眼旁边的街道，依然没有一个人。他尝试放松，呼出的气体变成了一团白雾。

 

过了好一会儿，有人接听了，Cristiano的声音从扩音器里传了出来：“谁？”

 

“Bale。”他飞快地念了遍自己的姓，随后想了想又紧张地补充，“Gareth Bale。”

 

“Gaz？”Cristiano的声音在扩音器里有些失真，让本来就有些沙哑的声线变得更加破碎难解。然后就是一阵子的沉默无言，仿佛有好几分钟之久，Gareth突然想到他是不是正好坏了Cristiano的好事？也许Cristiano正在跟那位陌生男子调情，他们正在床上战得难解难分，然后就是Gareth的门铃，Cristiano不得不穿上单衣来回应这个煞风景的门铃，嘴里还咕哝着诅咒的话语。糟糕透了，Gareth想跑了，他乐观地想着，如果他现在直接跑掉的话，Cristiano或许能把这次事件当作一次恶作剧。因为假如Cristiano的声音能在扩音器里失真得那么厉害的话，Gareth自己的声音应该也会失真得很厉害，只要他跑得够快，就能完全消失在已经黯淡下来的夜色中。

 

但门栏突然咔哒一声开了，Gareth轻轻一推就推开了门栏，Cristiano为他按了开门的按钮，这打破了Gareth之前的推理。但他依然满脑子想着那个陌生男子，尽管他知道他自己不是同性恋，但Gareth也知道自己这种反应也非常的不正常。他也可能只是又一次把对朋友的担心误会成了复杂的嫉妒。

 

Gareth深吸了口气，他慢慢走到Cristiano的住宅门前，这时Cristiano也刚好开了门，他上下打量了一番这位突然到访的皇马队友，略有些疑惑地问：“你一个人？”

 

Gareth含糊地“嗯”了声，然后他注意到了Cristiano穿着普通的T恤衫和牛仔裤，屋内开着暖气，舒适的热风吹在了Gareth的脸上，Cristiano本人也没有半点不对劲的地方。这至少是让Gareth稍微放松了一点。

 

Cristiano显然没有明白Gareth那种紧张来源于何处，所以他只是简单地邀请威尔士人进了自己的家门。Gareth小心翼翼地走到客厅，悄悄环顾了好一会儿，确定没有第三个人存在才松了口气。

 

“橙汁还是咖啡？”Cristiano问他。

 

“白水就好。”Gareth晃到了被窗帘遮得严严实实的落地窗边，有些不知所措地抓着自己的卫衣下摆，不知道该站哪儿。

 

Cristiano接了一杯水走过去递给他的皇马队友，然后疑惑地问：“外面有记者吗？”

 

“没，没有。”Gareth赶紧说着，灌了自己一大口凉水。

 

“那你这么紧张地站在窗户边干嘛？”

 

Gareth尴尬地嘀咕着“对不起”之类的词语（他惊人地连说了三种语言）从窗户边走开，如坐针毡地坐在了纯白色的沙发上，半边屁股坐在外面，活像一个误闯进上流社会交际舞会的穷学生一般手足无措。

 

太糟糕了，太糟糕了。Gareth边喝着水边深吸气，眼角偷瞄着满脸迷惑的Cristiano。这个男人拥有令人目不转睛的面容，还有漂亮的棕色眼睛，还戴着钻石耳钉，该死的张狂。但此时的Cristiano非常平静，他在等着Gareth解释突然造访的原因，而糟糕的是，Gareth不知道该如何开口。可怜的Gareth已经把之前演练过的一大堆情景对话全给忘在了脑后。

 

同样感觉到尴尬气氛的Cristiano咳了一声，“我假设你来我家不仅仅是为了喝一杯水？”

 

“当然！”Gareth飞快地回答，“我是说，我当然不仅仅是为了……这个……”他又憋住了，他瞪着已经被喝了大半杯水的水杯，居然思考起这个水杯有没有被那个陌生男子喝过。“我之前……在市中心，周末的时候……”

 

Cristiano在耐心地等着他说完。

 

气氛相当诡异，Gareth自嘲地想，这他妈跟中学的时候他被叫到老师办公室有什么区别？他在进行一项坦白，对象还是他的队友，弄不好的话，Cristiano会怎么看他？恐同者？见鬼的他只是……只是……操。

 

“我看到你了。”最后他像耗尽了全身力气一般气若游丝地说。

 

“你看到我了？”Cristiano还是听到了，他迷惑地重复道，“你看到我什么了？”

 

“我看到你……在约会？”Gareth瞪大眼睛看向Cristiano，这番话说得连他自己都不信了，说不定他只是看错了，那只是一个看起来长得很像Cristiano的人，见鬼的全世界都有刻意模仿Cristiano的粉丝。然后Cristiano会笑着拍拍他的肩膀，说‘我没去过那个停车场，我也没有男友’，这样就能让Gareth完全放下负担，同样朝着Cristiano笑过去。他们会把这场误会当成一次饭后愉快的谈资，最后他们会互相道晚安，各回各家，理论上来说是Gareth回自己的家。

 

Cristiano沉默了一会儿，有些迟疑地说，“所以你是说，你看到了我和Larri？”

 

Larri？那陌生男人叫Larri？Gareth张了张嘴，都不知道该说些什么了，“所以那个人叫Larri？”所以他把心理活动给直接说了出来。太棒了。

 

Cristiano点了点头，看起来非常平静，一点都没有被冒犯到的感觉，“他是我在上个星期的广告活动上认识的工作人员，挺不错的一个人。”

 

上个星期？这关系发展倒确实很神速。

 

“你们看起来……呃……挺合得来的……？”Gareth满脑子的可能性推理搅成了乱麻，他盯着Cristiano的样子让Cristiano有些不太自在。葡萄牙人见过这种表情，见过太多太多次了，在大巴车外，在比赛看台上，Gareth偶尔会眨眨他那长长的眼睫毛，专注地用这相同的表情看着他。

 

突然想明白了的Cristiano嘴角上翘了些，他朝着坐在沙发上的威尔士人走近了两步，颇感兴趣地居高临下问：“让我猜猜，你吃醋了？”

 

“没有！”Gareth说完就咬住了下唇，还自以为这个动作做得毫无痕迹呢。Cristiano笑得更开了。

 

“那么你是为什么来我家呢？”

 

“我……”Gareth抬起头看向葡萄牙人，对方一脸的坏笑，棕褐色的眼睛里充满了代表好奇心的光芒——不，这是已经知道了答案却选择装傻来捉弄当事人的眼神。Gareth有些哭笑不得，这就是Cris，喜欢小小的恶作剧。直到Cristiano的手掌抚上Gareth的脸颊，Gareth才发觉这个恶作剧似乎有些超出了他所以为的范围。

 

“吃醋的Gaz，我也是很喜欢的。”Cristiano笑着低声说，“而且你不用这么紧张，因为我很高兴。”葡萄牙人不甚完美的手指摩挲着Gareth腮帮子上的胡须，另一只手按在了Gareth的肩膀上，Gareth这才反应过来，他们两个好像真的过于靠近了。Cristiano一条腿的膝盖跪在了Gareth旁边的沙发上，这块凹陷下去的地方散发着强烈的危险信号，Cristiano的小腿内侧摩擦到了Gareth的大腿外侧，然后Cristiano俯下身来，他的手抬起了Gareth的脸，再然后Gareth就感觉到了嘴唇上的温热。软绵绵的，带着果汁味道的触感。

 

后一秒Gareth猛地把Cristiano推开了。Cristiano被推得从沙发上踉跄地后退了一步，

 

“Cris？”他尴尬极了，脸红得跟猴屁股似的，这让他脸颊上方的细小雀斑都显露了出来。Gareth显然不明白Cristiano这么做的意图所在，而且他也不敢去推理这个意图的缘由。他瞪着Cristiano，这个依然一脸坏笑的金球得主正回味似地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，粉红的舌尖在齿间滑动，然后Gareth就发现Cristiano脱掉了上衣。

 

“Cris！”Gareth惊慌地又喊了一声，但对方根本就充耳不闻，他惊慌地看着Cristiano露出他那经过了刻苦规律的训练后得来的腹肌，健康的深色肤色在灯光下在白色的家具背景中异常突兀又漂亮，他的手指灵活地解开了Gucci皮带，然后放在了牛仔裤的裤头纽扣上——

 

Gareth拔腿就跑。但这次冲刺还没提速就被遏止在了起步中，因为Cristiano比他更快，仿佛早就知道Gareth会逃跑一般飞快地抓住了Gareth的手臂，将这个威尔士人用力按倒在了沙发里。

 

“你干嘛要跑？”压在Gareth上方的Cristiano声音里听起来满是疑惑，但脸上的表情却是满满的逗趣。

 

“我觉得我该跑。”Gareth有些委屈地喘了口气，他的胸口紧紧地贴着皮制的沙发，只能侧着头看向掌握了主动权的葡萄牙人，“我觉得你不太对劲，Cris。”

 

“我不对劲？”Cristiano挑起了一边的眉毛，“我以为你是来找我要封口费的，难道不是吗？”

 

“封口费？”Gareth那被Cristiano压在身后的手臂有些发酸了，他不太舒服地动了动，“我不是……Cris，我只是关心你。”

 

Cristiano放开了钳制着的Gareth手臂，毕竟他也不希望他的队友被他的行为所弄伤，但他并没有试图放开对Gareth的压制，“我有哪些地方需要你的关心，Gaz？我和其他男人交往让你觉得我脑子出问题了吗？还是说，你就是吃醋了？我看你就是吃醋了。”Cristiano的声音紧紧贴着Gareth的耳边传来，湿热的气息吹在Gareth的耳廓上，让Gareth的脸红蔓延到了耳尖。

 

“Cris……”Gareth仍然想挣扎，但Cristiano的重量压在他的身上并不容易摆脱，而且他也想不明白为什么他自己并不怎么抗拒Cristiano的触碰。他喜欢Cristiano，但他从没想过和Cristiano发展出超出友谊的关系。Cris在捉弄他吗？Cris在对他恶作剧吗？Cris在观察他的反应吗？他 **应该** 做出怎样的反应？所有的问题都在Gareth的脑海里疯狂飞舞，他喘着气，房间里的暖气好像有些开得太高了。

 

“不回答就是默认，是吧？”Cristiano轻声笑着，沙哑低沉的声线撩拨着Gareth的听神经，让他的头皮阵阵发麻。

 

Cristiano的手钻进了Gareth的卫衣，手指和掌心抚摸起了Gareth匀称的腰侧，Gareth感觉这一瞬间自己全身都被Cristiano的气味给侵占了，他支起手抬起身想把Cristiano甩下去，但却腾出了空间给Cristiano抚摸到了他的小腹和前胸。

 

“C-Cris！”他低声警告，同时他的脑海也警铃大作，但都没有任何作用，Cristiano的手依然在他的衣服下面逡巡，像在体会凹凸感一样不放过任何一处，甚至捉弄起了乳头，Gareth禁不住喘着气，他突然就丧失了力气，因为Cristiano就紧贴在他的身后，Cristiano的嘴唇亲吻着他的耳后，嘴里喃喃着他的昵称。

 

这种感觉就像和恋人在一起缠绵一样令人难以抗拒，这种形似幸福感的幻觉充满了Gareth的全身，毕竟退一万步说，他喜欢Cristiano，他也不想让Cristiano失望，他希望Cristiano能开怀大笑，就算让他取代那个叫Larri的陌生男子也无所谓。至少现在的他感觉倒是蛮舒服的，Cristiano的每个动作都很温柔，似乎是非常介意Gareth的反馈一样不停地探索能让Gareth感觉到刺激的点。

 

Gareth已经记不清Cristiano是什么时候把手伸到他的裤子里去的了，等到他反应过来才发现他的裤子被解开，Cristiano已经隔着内裤握住了他最脆弱的部位，而他早已经因为狂热的兴奋感而让渗出的前液打湿了内裤，Cristiano隔着打湿的布料撸动着他硬挺的阴茎，像在丈量粗细长短一般慢慢悠悠又异常细致。Gareth忍不住咽了声，眼里滑出兴奋的生理泪水，他觉得他要死掉了，他想射又强迫自己忍耐着不敢射，也许是害怕弄脏身下这个干净又舒适的白色沙发。

 

Cristiano仿佛是察觉到了Gareth的内心挣扎，他能从Gareth颤抖的肩膀看出来一点点的想法，Cristiano笑了下，轻轻咬住了Gareth通红的耳尖，然后刻意在顶端加大了摩擦的力度，突然的巨大刺激让Gareth一下子就射在了内裤里。看着趴在沙发上无力喘气的Gareth，Cristiano获得了满足感，但这点满足感还不够让他餍足，更别提硬邦邦的阴茎还在他的裤子里憋得生疼。Cristiano把Gareth翻了过来，捧起留着胡须的脸颊就吻了下去。

 

没剩多少力气的Gareth任由Cristiano擦着他的嘴，这会儿Gareth已经有些完全被Cristiano牵着鼻子走的意思了，他觉得既然这么做能让自己那么舒服，为什么要去抗拒呢？他闭着眼睛让Cristiano舔到他嘴里，甚至伸手抱住了Cristiano让他们两个贴得更近，虽然这让几个小时后的Gareth难以承认这时候的他不是被奇怪的恶魔所附身。

 

他们这次的接吻更加深入，也更加舒服。Cristiano的嘴里有果汁的味道，像是混合了苹果汁和橙汁，Gareth没法忍住自己不去在意，而更重要的是他发现Cristiano的吻技好得惊人，他嘴里的空气没一会儿就被完全掠夺走，只能依靠Cristiano偶尔的施舍，或者在Cristiano脱掉他上衣的时候获得短暂的休整时间，尽管Cristiano并没有让他能休整足够久就又凑了上来。

 

他们紧紧地贴合在一起，Gareth和Cristiano两人的下半身都被脱得一干二净，感到羞耻的Gareth巴不得那条湿淋淋的内裤离他越远越好。Cristiano把Gareth压在沙发上，慢腾腾地挺胯蹭着Gareth的硬挺。“Gaz，谢谢你对我的关心，我很喜欢。”Cristiano还不忘趁火打劫地嘲讽起他。

 

“呜嗯……闭嘴……”Gareth满脸通红地把自己的脸埋到Cristiano的脖颈一侧，脑袋后面扎着的Man Bun发髻因为磨蹭的动作而一晃一晃的，看起来有趣又可爱，Cristiano的一只手轻轻抚摸着Gareth的发髻，低声呻吟着把兴奋溢出的前液蹭得Gareth满小腹都是。而Gareth只能不知所措地低哼嗅闻Cristiano身上令人着迷的麝香气味，这气味让他头晕目眩，但又让他莫名地上瘾，Gareth舒展着自己的身体，任由Cristiano把更多的气味留在他的身上。

 

这时候Cristiano就像变魔术一样从沙发旁边的桌子下面掏出了润滑剂，Gareth一点都不想去猜测为什么Cristiano会在那个地方藏有润滑剂，他盯着Cristiano拧开了润滑剂，把挤出的玩意儿抹在了手指上，然后就伸到了Gareth的屁股后面——

 

“等等？！”Gareth往后面瑟缩了下，及时制止了Cristiano出乎意料的动作。Cristiano抬头看着他，似乎是在问他有什么问题。“所以是我？”Gareth深吸了口气问，“你都没问过我的意见。”

 

Cristiano又挑了挑眉，“你在意这个？”说得像这根本就不是值得在意的问题一样。

 

“当然在意，”Gareth憋着气说，“我的意思是说……你都没问过我。”

 

“好吧，Gaz，”天知道Cristiano忍着胀痛的阴茎有多久了，他不耐烦地说道，“你愿意让我操你吗？”

 

如果Gareth在喝水的话一定会喷出来，“不，我不是——我是说，我不是不愿意，而是——唔！”

 

好吧，Cristiano没等他说完就直接插进来了，冰凉的润滑剂顺势就涂抹在了Gareth的肠壁上，Gareth大睁着眼睛急喘着气，忍耐着这微妙的不适感，他尽量不让自己表现出过于抗拒的反应，虽然就为了达到这个目标就几乎耗费了他全部的体力。Gareth感觉到Cristiano冰凉的手指混着润滑剂在他的体内动来动去，还故意模仿着性交的动作有节奏地插入抽出。Gareth又要死掉了，一方面的他尴尬得要死，另一方面的他舒服得欲仙欲死。

 

Gareth从没尝试过被别人或者自己开发屁股的后面，他是第一次，或者应该说，他才知道自己对于同性间的这种远超亲昵的行为并没有多少抗拒心理，Cristiano的话像咒语一样在他的脑袋里带着低音炮地重复，‘你愿意让我操你吗’，如果是几个小时前的Gareth肯定会毫不犹豫地拒绝；但操他的Cris，居然会用这么狡猾的手段先半哄骗半强迫让Gareth体会到接触的美妙，然后再抛出这样的一个问题，Gareth羞愤得要死。

 

他又闷哼了一声，屁股里的手指似乎已经增加到了三根，冰凉的润滑剂被摩擦得从穴口溢出，令人感到诡异的充满奇异的快感。侧躺在沙发上的Gareth不太舒服地曲着腿，等着下一秒的Cristiano把手指插得更深，但却迎来了出乎意料的脱离。Gareth睁开半眯着的眼睛，不太明白Cristiano的意图，直到他看到Cristiano套弄着勃起的阴茎，并抵上了Gareth那湿漉漉的屁股。

 

我，操。Gareth在内心惊呼，他情不自禁深呼吸，有点畏惧地想往后退。他听到Cristiano安慰他的话，Cristiano说，放松，Gaz，这没什么痛的，就那么一会儿，深呼吸。

 

他依言用力深呼吸，用力得几乎要把肺都给喘出来，手抓着沙发边缘的皮，双腿紧张得颤抖。随后Cristiano就插了进来，就趁着Gareth用力呼气放松了些穴口括约肌的时候，肿大的阴茎长驱直入，在Gareth疼得咬牙切齿的时候达到了最深处。

 

“疼吗？”Cristiano亲吻了下Gareth的嘴唇，喘息着问。

 

Gareth专心地想要放松自己的身体，想要自己放松到不至于被阴茎撑开肉壁的程度疼到浑身僵硬，毕竟这时候已经是事关他们两个人的感受了。他隔了好一会儿才反应过来要回答Cristiano的问话，“废话。”他说，心里想着这种疼痛和小腿拉伤的疼痛相比差远了。

 

Cristiano亲吻着Gareth通红的鼻尖和雀斑，他喜欢这个无畏的前锋所展示出来的隐忍，他也喜欢将手放在Gareth壮实的胸前仔细抚摸，更喜欢拉开Gareth的屁股让自己的阴茎顶进去，彻底占有威尔士人的全部注意力。葡萄牙人享受这个，他享受爱着别人，也享受别人爱着自己。他知道Larri无法抗拒他的吸引力，但他对Larri却是兴趣缺缺，除了开始的那两天。Larri的吻非常有技巧，但却不及Gareth万分之一的有趣，他早就喜欢上这个英国人了，但英国人却总是表现出似乎对同性行为不太感兴趣的样子，直到Gareth站到了他的家门口。这么大好的机会，Cristiano是不会轻易放走的。而当Gareth坐在他家的沙发上表达出透露醋意的话时，Cristiano知道自己已经赢了。

 

这就像是一场难熬的比赛，Cristiano在一次绝佳的反击机会时飞速冲进了禁区，球还没有落下，他就已经起跳将这个漂亮的传中球顶进了球门，他本能地寻找为他助攻的那个人，他看到威尔士人直直地朝他跑过来，拥抱他，伤愈的威尔士人同样状态绝佳。而媒体还鼓吹着他们两个不和的传言。他们两个是拥有默契的场上搭档，如今在场下的感情也有相似的默契又有什么意外的？

 

Cristiano抓着Gareth的腿，开始带动自己深深埋在对方体内的阴茎，顺着粘腻的润滑剂摩擦起来，拥有生命律动的紧致内壁包裹着Cristiano的阴茎，带来美妙的绝顶快感。他们都在剧烈地喘气，逐渐适应了阴茎大小的Gareth也进入了状态，吃痛的憋气声逐渐变为享受的喘息。他本来抓着沙发的手也抱住了Cristiano，Cristiano将Gareth的大腿下压，好让阴茎变着角度碾磨到深处的敏感带上，一次次都让Gareth舒服得颤抖。

 

Gareth从不知道原来同性间的性爱也能如此美妙，他的阴茎再次完全勃起溢出了代表兴奋的前液，Gareth伸手握住了自己这被前液润湿得一塌糊涂的阴茎，跟着Cristiano抽插的节奏套弄起来。一阵阵强烈的快感像电流一样，刺激得Gareth蜷缩起脚趾，双腿颤抖着缠住Cristiano坚韧的腰，糊里糊涂地抱着此时的情人仰头呻吟。

 

沙发在激烈的来回冲撞下发出吱嘎的声响，同时也有肉壁与阴茎来回摩擦发出的淫靡水声，是润滑剂被充分混合进了分泌出来的肠液中，以致这充满侵略与奉献意味的抽插越发的顺利和契合。他们性欲高涨，任由快感的浪潮将他们齐齐冲上顶峰。

 

在最后的高潮时刻，Cristiano吻住了Gareth，将沙哑的干涸呻吟吞进肚子里，精液射了Gareth和Cristiano整个小腹都是。他们倒在沙发上，像经过了万千磨难的两只动物一样紧紧靠在一起磨蹭鬓腮，无言地互相安慰。

 

过了大概有两分钟，Gareth捂住了脸，上帝保佑他红得可以滴血的脸不会突然爆炸。

 

“嘿。”Cristiano趴在Gareth身上懒懒地说。

 

Gareth挪开自己的手看向同样脸上带着红晕的人，只不过这个红晕是代表了无上的满足。Cristiano闭着眼睛，唇角带笑。

 

“和我交往吧。”Cristiano说。

 

“我能说不吗？”Gareth面红耳赤地问。

 

“你想吗？”

 

Gareth咬紧了嘴，他看着睁开眼睛的Cristiano，这个帅气的男人悄悄把手伸到了Gareth的胯间，捏了捏湿漉漉的阴茎，Gareth只能用尽力气才能憋住呻吟。

 

Cristiano挑眉坏笑了两声，“看来我们还没有交流充分。”

 

操。

 

Gareth明晰地感觉到Cristiano仍然埋在他里面的阴茎又精神了起来。


End file.
